


Buddyfight Drabbles

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Crack, Cringe, Multi, Romance, did i mention CRINGE, posting them here because its hella easier, this is just some stuff I was requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Some drabbles I was requested to on Tumblr. All the prompts are continuously being written so more will be added as they are requested.





	1. Fuchigami Bolt x Hyoryu Kiri

****

Prompt #13

“I lost our baby”

Characters: Ikazuchi and Kiri

 

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The sun was shining, and the water was a wonderful cool temperature. Perfect for play. Perfect for splashing your boyfriend with water. Kiri dragged Ikazuchi into the ocean with him, smiling and laughing. Ikazuchi had the urge to scoop the boy into his arms and never let him go, but he let him have his fun and allowed himself to be dragged into the ocean.

Stopping a few feet in, Kiri let go of Ikazuchi’s wrist and turned to face him. In that moment Ikazuchi sent a splash Kiri’s way and the boy fell back into the water. Ikazuchi laughed as the boy struggled to sit up again. Kiri stood up from the water and shook out his hair. Ikazuchi shielded himself from the rain of water coming from the small omni lord, and smiled.

“Is that all you have to offer?”

“I don’t think so.”

Ikazuchi removed his arm from in front of his face and his eyes widened as a large wave, taller than himself stood just feet away from him. Kiri smiled, holding the wave in place.

“Ne ne, Ika-kun, do you think it will hurt if I drop this on top of you,” Kiri asks with a smile.

Ikazuchi takes a step forward and tries to reason with Kiri. “Look, look, you don’t have to do that. It was just a joke.”

Kiri pouts and thinks for a moment. “I don’t know, it seems like it would be fun.”

Ikazuchi’s face pales. He wishes that in that moment he still had his wings. The best he could do is run. And run he did. Ikazuchi took off towards the shore, and Kiri just smiled. He released the wave, and off towards Ikazuchi it went. Ikazuchi was no match, and he was pulled under. Bubbles fizzed as the wave meets its end on the surface. Ikazuchi broke free moments later, dripping wet and panting. Kiri stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You look hot when your hair is dripping wet like that.”

“Is this really the time for that?”

“Of course.”

Ikazuchi stood up from the water and took Kiri in his arms and held him close. Kiri blushed, and then smiled.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that,” Ikazuchi says with a smile.

“Yeah, well,” Kiri replied.

Ikazuchi held out his arms over the water and dropped Kiri into the water. The other came up again seconds later, spitting out salt water.

“Rude.”

Ikazuchi just shrugged.

Kiri stood up and walked out of the water. Ikazuchi quickly followed after him and they made their way back to the blankets. When they got back, Ikazuchi took his spot and lied on his back. Kiri looked around for a moment, feeling that something was off.

“Where did he go?”

“What do you mean?”

Kiri kneels down on his blanket and begins looking under the towels, the basket, inside the basket, on top of their umbrella.

Ikazuchi sits up and removes his sunglasses. “Alright. What’s wrong?”

“I lost our baby.”

“Pardon?”

“Yamigedou. I can’t find him. He was lying on the blankets when we left for the water.”

Ikazuchi looked around for the small monster, but he was also unlucky and could not find him.

“Yamigedou.” Ikazuchi calls out. Ikazuchi walks a bit further and continues to call his name. “Yamigedou.”

Kiri begins to panic, looking around at everything and everyone, trying to find signs of the small tadpole looking monster. But to no avail. He collapses into the sand and holds his head. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ikazuchi replies. “Yamigedou will come back. He always does.”

Ikazuchi helps Kiri up to his feet and the two go back over to the blankets and lie down. Ikazuchi closes his eyes and takes in the sun. Kiri lies on his side, his mind still focused on Yamigedou. He closes his eyes for a moment and tries to calm himself down. When he opens them again, he is met with yellow eyes staring back at him. Kiri shrieks and jumps back, hitting Ikazuchi in the process. Ikazuchi immediately sit up, holding his stomach where Kiri had hit him and looks over at the aqua haired boy.

“What the hell are you,” But he stops when he sees Yamigedou just inches away. He laughs and takes the small monster in his arms. “There you are, you slick bastard.”

Kiri falls onto his side again and cradles his legs to his chest. Tears of embarrassment fall from his eyes. “Why does he always do that to me?”

 

 


	2. Kodo Noboru and Mikado Hanako

Prompt #14

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep”

Characters: Noboru Kodo and Hanako Mikado

It was a late night party at the Mikado house. Celebrating Gao’s success in the WBC cup, the Mikado’s wanted to have a get together party, inviting all of Gao’s friends. Serving up all of Takoyaki and pizza that the two boys could handle, as well as other desserts and party favors for the rest. Gao was sitting with his friends at the table, talking about their fights at the WBC cup. Gaito wanted none of it, as he did not want to remember his fights at the WBC cup, as his fights did not last long and landed him in humiliation. However, the main topic on the mind was not of any regular fight, but of Gao’s final fight with Gaen Kyoya. How the fight ended in a draw, and the finally flag that Kyoya displayed. Despite the flag being a failure and backfiring on the young Gaen, the sight alone struck fear in Gao’s soul. He was fearful as to how he would defeat the flag’s handicaps, as well as the obvious new form of Aki Dahaka that comes along with it.

“Cheer up, Gao. I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Tasuku says, placing a hand on Gao’s shoulder.

“I guess. I mean Kyoya becomes more powerful with each Buddyfight. That’s a pretty big wall to push down, you know?”

“No worries. With Baku’s deck building and my analytical skills, I’m sure we can create a deck that can work our just fine,” Kuguru says.

“Don’t get your hopes up just yet,” Baku replies. “It’s going to take a lot of effort and time to make a deck that’s good enough to defeat the third flag.”

“What do you think, Noboru,” Gao asks, turning to face his friend.

Everyone turned to face Noboru, only to see that the boy was fast asleep. His body leaning against the wall. Only surprise was that he Hanako by his side, a deck of cards in her hand. She was fast asleep on Noboru’s shoulder. Suzumi walked in and smiled at the sight.

“Aww, they’re so cute when they’re asleep,” Suzumi squeaked. She grabbed her cell phone and took a quick picture. Tasuku couldn’t help but also take a picture, despite the looks he got from his friends, he just shrugged.

“I can’t believe he’s asleep already,” Gaito complained. “He’s much weaker than I first thought.”

“No way. Kitten shirt can be pretty feisty when he wants to be,” Baku replies.

“It’s a tiger,” Noboru mumbles in his sleep.

 


	3. Ryuenji Tasuku x Mikado Gao

Prompt #65

“I don’t want you to stop”

Characters: Tasuku Ryuenji and Gao Mikado

 

When Tasuku looked into Gao’s eyes, he saw sunshine. As cliché as that sounds, it was true. The mighty sunfighter, an embodiment of strength for others, was reduced to a sappy and overused line of poetry. But Tasuku didn’t care. Gao Mikado was sunshine! But sunshine can still be powerful. Gao was a powerful fighter, as well as an amazing martial artist. He was sunshine that could burn you if he wanted to. That’s what Tasuku loved about Gao Mikado, there was always a new surprise with him.

“Tasuku,” Gao says, waving a hand in front of his senior’s face. “You okay, man?”

Tasuku blinks and gives an embarrassed smile. “Sorry Gao, I guess I got distracted.”

“All I did was ask if you’ve ever dated anyone.”

“Yeah, I guess it was a bit of shock, that’s all.”

Gao shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. I guess I was just curious. I mean, we’ve been friends for almost two years now, and I still don’t know a lot about you.”

“Well, what made you want to start learning things like that so suddenly? I’ll always be your friend, Gao.”

“Maybe, but,” Gao opened his eyes and looked at Tasuku. Tasuku saw a downcast in those sunshine eyes. “You’re going to be graduating soon. I know you’re older than me. So you’ll be leaving to go to a university somewhere or become a full time buddy policeman. What if we don’t get to hang out like we are now?”

“Gao are you,” Tasuku paused and smiled. “Are you worried that I’ll leave and forget all about you?”

Gao blushed and scratched his cheeks. “When you say it like that it sounds so lame.” He ducked his head. “But yeah, I am. You’re famous, man. You’ll get into any school all over Japan, even abroad if you wanted to. What’s keeping you here at Aibou? I’m lucky I can pass a test, let alone graduate to the next level.”

“Don’t say that, Gao. I know you may struggle a bit, but you get things done. You just need a little help. That’s what the others are there for. They help you when you need it.”

“I guess, but,” Gao lifted his head. “ This is about you, not me. Just tell me who you’ve dated before!”

“Whoa, calm down Gao,” Tasuku said, holding up his hands. Gao laid his arm over his eyes and laid his head back against the bench. “Why does my dating life matter to you? There are so many things I could tell you about, other things. Like my past or my dreams?”

“Yeah, but,” Gao sunk further into himself and muttered, his final thoughts falling short of Tasuku’s line of hearing.

“What was that Gao? Speak up.”

“I need to know if you date boys or girls!”

They both fell silent. Gao’s face was bright red, and Tasuku was stunned. He didn’t expect such a question to come from Gao of all people. He could see that Gao was embarrassed to ask that question.

“Why does my preference between boys and girls matter? Should it matter? I don’t really focus on those things.”

“What does that even mean?!” Gao complained, letting his back hang down from the bench, his feet dangling from the top. Tasuku looked down at Gao, his hat barely hanging on. He smiled.

“It means you don’t have to worry so much.”

“Ugh!” Gao crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. “Are you messing with me or something?”

Tasuku laughed and got into the same position as Gao, letting his legs dangle over the top of the bench and his head just barely hover over the ground. Gao turned to face Tasuku, an annoyed pout on his face.

“Gao, are you trying to tell me something,” Tasuku asks.

Gao turns away, his ears red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Would you have a problem with me dating girls?”

“No, of course not. Baku and Kuguru are dating. I don’t care as long as they’re happy.”

“Then, what if I were dating boys?”

Gao remained silent for a moment. “I don’t care about that either.”

“Then what’s bothering you,” Tasuku asks. Gao didn’t seem to want to respond. “Would you be upset if I were dating someone you knew?”

“What!? Like who? Who have you been eyeing? Tell me!”

Tasuku smiles. “I was being hypothetical, Gao.”

“Oh…”

“Gao,” Tasuku took Gao’s wrist in his hand and frowned. “Would you be upset if I were dating someone…other than you?”

Gao closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I hate to admit it, but yeah.”

“Why,” Tasuku asks.

“What do you mean, why?”

“Why do you like me?”

“What’s not to like about you?” Gao smiles. “You’re always there for me. You’ve helped me through my worst. Made me feel like my best. You’re always there to do crazy stuff with, and you’ve helped me save the words countless times.” He looks up at the sky. “If Yota were still alive, I know he would agree with me. You’re something I can’t let go of without a fight, man.”

Tasuku was touched. His heart felt as though it were going to burst. He knew of his own hindering feelings for Gao, but was unsure if they were true until now. And upon hearing Gao’s mutual affections, only helps to confirm that more.

Tasuku brought Gao’s wrist towards himself and kissed the outer palm of his hand. Gao closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Tasuku’s lips on his skin. He smiled. Tasuku pulled away and smiled as well.

“I knew it…”

“What?”

“You taste like sunshine.”

Gao shoots up and slaps Tasuku’s stomach in embarrassment. “Dude, that’s gross,” He laughs.

Tasuku sits up and looks at Gao with a smile. “I like you too, Gao.”

“I’d hope so after you said I taste like sunshine. Like who even says that with a straight face.”

Tasuku leans in and captures Gao’s lips in a kiss. The younger boy was stunned. His eyes wide at first, but they quickly flutter closed. His body begins to relax and he wraps an arm around Tasuku’s shoulders. Tasuku was the first to pull away.

“Tasuku,” Gao mutters.

“Hmm,” Tasuku replies.

“You taste like…moonshine,” Gao laughs.

Tasuku raises an eyebrow. “You know that’s an alcoholic drink, right?”

Gao’s eyes widened for a moment before he grinned. “Then I guess I’m drunk on you.” Tasuku goes into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. Gao groans. “I was trying to be smooth. Guess it didn’t work.”

Tasuku begins to calm down. He takes Gao’s signature hat in his hands and places in onto his own head. “We’ll work on it,” Tasuku says before taking Gao’s lips in another kiss. Gao rolls his eyes, but still molds into the kiss, grabbing onto Tasuku’s jacket collar to add needed pressure, as well as endorse himself to touching parts of Tasuku’s exposed skin that he never could before.

Tasuku pulled away for a moment and looked into Gao’s eyes. Gao grinned, “I don’t want you to stop. Not yet.”

Tasuku obliged.


	4. Yamazaki Davide x Magoroku Shido

Prompt #81

“Hold still!”

Characters: Shido Magoroku and Yamazaki Davide

 

He’s staring. Magoroku Shido was staring at him and it was pissing him off. Blue eyes peering into his soul, unmoving, hardly blinked. What was his deal?!

Yamazaki Davide huffed in annoyance, his elbow on his knee as he leaned forward on the stone steps of the Disaster hideout. Across the room, Magoroku Shido has been staring at him for several minutes, but it felt like hours. Yamazaki knew he was supernaturally attractive, but this was ridiculous. Even fondlers took a moment to blink once and a while. Jeez.

“Oi,” Yamazaki grunted. He lifted his head and looked over at Shido, who _finally_ took a moment to rest his eyes and fucking blink. “What the hell are you staring at? It’s pissing me off! You asking for a fight, Magoroki-chan.”

Shido cringed and tried to hide himself further into his disaster uniform but failed. “It’s nothing like that.”

“Then that what the hell is your problem?”

“It’s just,” Shido says, looking across the table at the empty seats. He pictures his former disaster comrades. Terumi, the powerful legend world fighter. Rouga, a terrifying monster with a heart of gold. Far too kind for this kind of job. It’s better for him to never come back. And Retsu, while only in it for a simple card, he was a force that Shido would rather never have to face in battle. He was a deck builder first, but he fighting style is destructive and demonic. “Your face.”

“Huh?!” Yamazaki sneered and stood up from the stairs, a look of rage. “You sure you’re not trying to pick a fight. I’ll kill you, you little shit.”

Shido took a deep breath and stood up from his chair at the abandoned table. “You’re wrong, as always Yamazaki.” He held his arms behind his back and walked over to him, doing his best to try and keep a strong face, but failing as his fear seeps through to the surface. “Here, come here.”

Yamazaki made a face of annoyance, but stepped down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Shido joined him at this side and took an extra step up. He cursed his short stature in comparison to Yamazaki.

“Hold still,” Shido says, taking Yamazaki’s shoulders in his hands and leaning in close.

Yamazaki was stunned, their sudden closeness was unusual for Magoroku to attempt. At this distance he could see the color of Shido’s eyes more clearly, the ocean blue. He also had a gentle touch, despite his nasty attitude.

Yamazaki lowered his gaze to Shido’s lips as they came closer towards his own. He didn’t blush, no. But rather he grinned.

“Oh, Magoroki-chan, you sly dog,” Yamazaki cooed in amazement.

But Shido was not paying attention to him, but rather at his hair. Shido rested a hand in Yamazaki’s hair. He ran his fingers through the black and yellow tips.

“Never thought you had the balls to,” Yamazaki spoke, but was cut off when Shido immediately pulled away and smiled, holding up a small twig with a leaf still hanging from its fragile branch.

“Found it,” Shido confirmed. “You need to be more careful on your way here next time. You’ll have a birds nest in that weird hair of yours before long.”

Walking away, Shido admired the small twig in his fingers, whereas Yamazaki just stood at the foot of the stairs with a look of completely and utter shock. His face was pale and his eyes showed signs of frustration.

“You damn brat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it through all of that cringe/crack, then bless your soul.


End file.
